Main Page
The Setting It is 2055. After the fall of democracy to the Fourth Reich in 2045, The State, formally known as the United States, has gone though a ten-year transitional period that encourages prosperity, the advancement of technology, and order. The Fourth Reich, led by their highly respected leader, Commander Strangelove, strive to create a world of perfection. Baltimore , once a city full of high crime and run down residences, now has become the official capital of The State. A city glistening with white buildings, technological advancements, and lush green grass, it will act as the main hub for the game and ultimately will be where all of the action takes place. The History Commander Strangelove, a former government agent of the CIA, rose to prominence after he attacked the United States government from the inside out. With the help of other conspirators, Strangelove succeeded in overthrowing the government. During the first year of his reign, he was held responsible for the mass killing of all politicians and their families. He encouraged the nation to partake in the slayings, even going as far as offering rewards to fellow patriots who decided to take matters into their own hands. Once prominent figureheads were slain, he set out to redistribute the wealth among The State, allocating funds mostly towards technological advancement. He immediately flew in various scientists, doctors, astrophysicists, and other intellectuals from various countries and immediately granted them citizenship along with large salaries. While the intellectuals went to work, Strangelove encouraged the growth of the job market in America. After successful completion of high school, all students became required to partake in an aptitude test that calculated their worth, IQ, and specific job placement. The job world was split into main job factions: The Scholars, The Militia, The Servitors, The Scientists, The Industrians, and The Leaders. Citizens of the state were then required to mate specifically within their job factions, and were limited to two children per household. If another child was conceived it was confiscated immediately after birth and the mother was rendered incapable of sexual reproduction. In 2049, during The Cleansing, all citizens over the age of 65, disabled citizens, and criminals were put to death for the good of the people. Strangelove offered rewards per body and even job advancement opportunities for citizens who chose to aid in the mass genocide. In 2051, it became a requirement to get your social security number tattooed onto your wrist. Infants received the brand moments after their birth. These tattoos, dubbed citizen identification numbers, replaced all forms of ID, credit cards, cash, and became the only way to access any building in The State. Citizens who refused to partake in the identification program were immediately deported for the good of the people. In 2052, Strangelove took it upon himself to reward loyal citizens by offering a stipend to families who fully supported The Fourth Reich. After the families pledged their loyalty to the government, they were offered upgraded living facilities and upgraded food rations. Since then, Strangelove has gone from dictator to beloved leader. Category:Shindler's Children Category:The Fourth Reich Category:Locations Category:Kubrick __FORCETOC__